


Chapter one - Carpe Noctem

by Faerhiannon



Series: Of Petals and Pomegranates [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake Dating, Slow Burn, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerhiannon/pseuds/Faerhiannon
Summary: The old gods are alive and well.Amongst them stands one of the most feared of all: Raphael, the king of the underworld.On the celebration of the anniversary of the Titans Defeat by Raphael and his Kin, Raphael finds himself drawn to Josephine, the Goddess of Spring and the daughter of Raphael’s most hated rival.When Josephine is betrothed to someone she does not care for, she seeks out Raphael in the hopes of finding refuge. To shelter her, Raphael must call in an archaic law; the rite of courtship. Raphael has a single year to “court Josephine” and at the end of this year he must either become engaged to her or send her back to her father and a marriage to a man she does not love.Despite their hate for each other and the circumstances that have brought them together, Raphael and Josephine cannot help but be drawn together.But can they put aside their differences before the timer runs out?Or will Fate come between them forever?
Relationships: Josephine Montilyet/Male Trevelyan, Josephine Montilyet/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Of Petals and Pomegranates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166243
Kudos: 2





	Chapter one - Carpe Noctem

The palace was a wonder of onyx and diamond. And for the first time in centuries, It was alive. As if carved from the night sky itself, its expansive windows and columns gave the impression of luxury. Before me, a circle of gods and goddesses dance lifelessly. Each of them a viper vying for influence over the greatest among them. Influence that was hard fought and easy to lose. I lean against the cold onyx wall of the ballroom, useeing and unmoving, as another approaches me. 

“I’m surprised you’re not dancing, Raphael. It is your party after all.” 

It’s my brother, Galerius. We’d look almost identical, with the same tanned skin and dark curling hair, if it wasn’t for the eyes. While his are a carefree shade of sea green, mine a burnished gold against a backdrop of shadow. I lean back against the wall before glaring at him. 

“You know I don’t dance.” 

Galerius laughs heartily, his white teeth gleaming under the chandeliers.

“Oh come on! You only host once every few centuries” 

I glance at the marble floors before muttering.

“That’s once too often if you ask me.” 

A firm hand grabs me on the shoulder as I look up to find a pair of green eyes staring at me. 

“While in other circumstances it would be entertaining to watch our dear brother spill your ichor on the lovely marble floor, it is the last thing I want to see at this party.” 

I sigh. I’m only hosting this little party because his highness likes as many people present as possible to bask in his victory. Ever since he overthrew the titan-king of the universe and took the title for himself, he’s demanded a partly like this one every century to celebrate that. Usually, I don’t host. If I can help it I don’t attend at all. Unfortunately I drew the short straw this time.

“Alright. I’ll at least try and look like I’m enjoying myself.” 

I glance over my brother’s shoulder to see another family arriving late. Oh fantastic. At the edge of the ballroom, standing staring into the crowd as if he expects someone to insult him, is Yves. Dark brown hair streaked with grey, brown eyes and green robes. As sentinel of the overworld, it’s Yves job to maintain the neutral ground that is the overworld.Like everyone else, he knows that his position is only that of a glorified housekeeper. Rumour has it that he was only given that position because he demanded a gift from His Majesty as a thank you for his service during the war.  _ Ruthless. Power hungry. Would kill his own family if it advanced his own standing _ . Those are the things that are whispered about Yves. And honestly? I find it hard to believe that they aren’t true. But the only thing more widespread than the rumours of his ruthlessness are how much he hates them. And the only thing he despises more than the rumours is me. My eyes wander to the young woman stood next to him. Her golden dress glitters under the light of the chandelier as I take in the startling resemblance to the older man next to her. His daughter, I realise. Based on the crown of golden flowers that rests on her long flowing curls, she must be Josephine, his eldest daughter. My eyes flash as I grin. 

“On second thoughts, maybe I do dance” 

Galerius stares at me pointedly. 

“Raphael. Don’t.” 

Word of our little quarrel has spread like wildfire between the various Deities and Nymphs that make up the upper echelons. Ordinarily, Galerius would enjoy prodding Yves as much as the next person, but tonight is not the night for petty quarrels. Not if you want to remain in one piece. 

I glance back at my brother before looking back towards Josephine and smiling.

“What? I thought you wanted me to look like I’m enjoying myself?” 

I peel my brother's hand from my shoulder before heading over to Josephine. As I approach the family, I see Yves begin to frown. 

“My Lord.” I murmur, bowing slightly. 

“Your majesty,” Yves grimaces. “How…. wonderous of you to grace us with your presence” 

“Lord Yves, I trust these celebrations are what you expected.” 

“Oh, Believe me.” Venom drips forms Yves voice as he stares at me. “These Celebrations are exactly what I expected.”

I give him a sly smile before my face hardens. 

“Very well, enough of the small talk. Lord Yves, if I may ask a favour?” 

Yves turns to me and stares, as he cannot understand the nerve of me asking something of him.

“Of course, your majesty,” Yves spits.“I am at your disposal” 

“Forgive me, but you’re not the person I wanted the favour from” 

“Then who?” 

I take the sneer from Yves face as I turn to Josephine and extend my hand.

“My lady, may I do the honour of having this dance”

His face reddens as he begins to splutter.

“You… You can’t! I forbid it.” 

My eyebrows raise as I turn to him. 

“Oh really? I wasn’t aware I’d asked  _ you _ to dance.” 

Yves’ face crumples as I turn back to her.

“Well, my Lady, Would you do me the honour?” 

She places my hand in mine as Yves appears as if he is about to combust. Despite the delicacy of her hands, her grip feels surprisingly strong as I hold her hand in mine. 

“Yes.” She breathes as her father’s gaze burrows into her.

As I lead Josephine towards the dance floor, I glance back to see Yves frowning at me as if he is plotting to have me killed as soon as this ball is over. As we enter the dance floor, we begin dancing. It is a rapid, sweeping dance reminiscent of autumn winds and the rush of victory. Around me, the other partygoers become a kaleidoscope of colour. Josephine looks up at me. 

“So, did you actually want to dance with me? Or is this just a way to vex my father?”

I smile slightly as I slant my head and stare down at her. 

“A little of both. I desired stimulating company, and if that pursuit also happens to irritate my greatest rival, then even better.” 

We become quiet for a short while before she speaks again. 

“I’m surprised that you aren’t holding a knife to my throat.”

“Why? Does your dancing usually involve mortal danger?” I question as a small smirk rises on my face.

“No. I just like to know the intentions of my dancing partners” 

“Oh don’t worry. My intentions are nothing less than honourable.” I lean down closer to her and whisper in her ear. “But if that ever changes, then I’ll let you know” 

The dance ends abruptly as we find ourselves staring into each others eyes before I lead her back to her father. 

“My lady.” I lean over to kiss her hand before bowing deeply. As I am walking away, I turn back to see Josephine's face filling with warmth before I continue walking. Having clearly tired of having people boasting of his victories, His majesty orders everyone from the ballroom. Guests with wine-stained clothes and tired faces file from the ballroom. Galerius approaches me again. 

“Well brother, colour me surprised. I thought you didn’t dance.”

“Occasionally, I may find the effort.” I smile. 

Galerius stares at me as his brows furrow.

“Yes, we all know what caused you to find that effort”

I raise my hand in warning. 

“I don’t need a warning from you. Besides, Isn’t it time you started heading home?” 

Galerius sighs.

“Fine. But this isn’t over” 

“Good. I’d be disappointed if it wasn’t” 

I stare on as the guests begin filling out. After the last guest has left, I close the large doors behind them. And as I lean back against the closed doors, a small smile spreads across my face. 


End file.
